The present invention relates to a camera capable of recording various data on a film and, more particularly, the data recording camera into which a motor drive device may be loaded.
There have been conventional cameras with data recording capability that can record or place on a film date data such as day, month and year. These cameras of this type have a built-in timer circuit of IC that sends a data signal to light-emitting segments via a decoder/driver, so that the data corresponding to the data is recorded on a film. In those cameras, the data from the timer circuit is used only for the purpose of photographing the data on the film and indicating the data thus photographed for check purpose.